Bound by Fire and Ice
by HereInLaLaLand
Summary: One night when Natsu comes to fall asleep in Lucy's bed he finds Gray in his spot. Seeing Lucy in that position with someone else sparks emotions in Natsu that he didn't even know he had. Lucy will face the age old question; which wins, love or lust? Love triangle! Fluffy goodness, sexual tension, and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's wonderful characters.

 **Rated M:** For later chapter. There has to be time for sexual tension to build up!

 **Genres:** Romance, humor, but I will also be throwing in some drama and angst. Love triangle must have some angst, in my opinion.

 **Pairings:**? It's more fun not to know! You'll find out as the story progresses.

 **Author's Notes:** I figure it's about time I gave fan fiction writing a shot! Please be so kind and leave me a review. It would really help me stay motivated and focused. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

 **Bound by Fire and Ice** by HereInLaLaLand

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Natsu! If you don't stop breathing over my shoulder then I'm going to have to kick your ass," I huffed while elbowing Natsu's thigh. He started to laugh while he pushed closer against my back, reaching his arms around me to try to grab the story I was currently working on. Levy and I had been working on it for a few hours now and Natsu was starting to get antsy. Others in the guild hall began glancing our way, interest piqued for a fight.

"Aw, come on Luc. You never let me read what you write."

"Huh, I didn't know you could read," I teased while flashing him a smirk. Grabbing the papers I quickly stuffed them in to my bag.

Cana, who had been one of the people listening to our conversation, swaggered over with drooping eyelids and a big smile. "I bet it's because she write smutty love stories. Under that sweet façade is a dirty mind!"

I could feel my cheeks heating up as Cana laughed loudly. Natsu was looking back and forth between us with a confused look plastered on his face. "Lucy? No, no way," he finally said, joining in laughing.

Levy, still beside me, spoke up. "Well, as the only one who actually gets to read Lucy's writings, I can confirm that Lucy has a very sexy mind." She turned to me with that mischievous grin of hers and winked. "Guys are always chasing after her and asking her on dates. It's no wonder that she would have more experience with romance."

My mouth hung open as I blinked in surprise. She thought I had a sexy mind? It was true that sometimes my writings were a little racy. You had to be able to spice up your story in some ways. Besides, if I ever did publish them, many people enjoy a little romance in their books. I saw it as an opportunity to reach different audiences. As for dating, I wouldn't really say I was _that_ experienced. Sure, I've gone out on a few dates but none of them led to anything special.

Gray interrupted my thoughts by leaning over the table, in all his shirtless glory, towards me. "Hey Lucy, if you ever need any more experience so you know what to write in your books then just let me know."

"LUCY KICK!"

I jumped across the table and kicked Gray as he whined about teasing. Levy cheered behind me while Natsu tried to join in on the action. As his fist lit on fire to go for a punch at Gray's stomach, Erza came from the counter and grabbed Natsu and Gray by the hair. She had her extremely scary Erza-face on while threatening violence, murmuring about trying to relax and enjoy her strawberry cake.

The rest of the day passed by and became quieter. Cana had challenged half of the guild to a drinking contest which led many of the contestants to be passed out in different positions, draped across the chairs and ground. Gajeel and Natsu had gone to practice sparring against one another a few hours ago, Levy in tow to make sure they didn't kill each other. Team Natsu had been on a quest a few days ago that had led to a very nice reward. For once I didn't have to worry about rent and could spend some time catching up on my book. Gray, who had tapped out of the drinking contest a few shots back, staggered over to where I was nestled up in the corner enjoying the view of my wonderfully dysfunctional Fairy Tail family.

"You should have joined us for the drinks," he stated, plopping down next to me. He was close enough that I could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"No," I chuckled. "I had too much last week. If I even got near tequila I think my stomach would start turning."

He smirked. "But I really enjoyed watching you drunkenly climb that tree and claim that you were 'the drunkest girl in a tree'." I rolled my eyes but smiled. I couldn't believe I had done that. Alcohol does weird things to me. "And when you and Levy made out, that was hot."

"I did _what_!?" I screeched, feeling horrified.

Gray chuckled, "No, I'm kidding. You didn't. Though I don't think Levy would mind if you did."

"You keep your drunken perverted thoughts to yourself."

"Do I have to?"

"You're such a flirt when you're drinking," I observed. "I bet Juvia loves that."

"Yeah, she does. But she's been with Lyon a lot lately. I think she's finally choosing him."

"Yeah, I did notice she's been absent more recently." I looked over in to Gray's cloudy eyes. "Does that bother you?"

"No," he answered, looking back at me. "Romance isn't my thing."

Then what is, I wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Because of all of the nice reviews I received on the first chapter I've decided to post sooner!And besides, I can barely contain my excitement for this chapter. I know I won't be updating this story every day but I am going to try to be diligent with it. With no school, and no job yet (I just moved) I have more spare time then I'm used to. One again, thank you for the supportive reviews and I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

 **Chapter 2**

Gray and I continued to watch the theatrics around us for a little while longer, making funny remarks back and forth. When Cana had finally drank the last person under the table I reached for my bag to leave.

"Hold up you two!" Mirajane rushed over to us from behind the counter. "Whew! With all the commotion they've been causing I haven't had the time to talk to you guys. I have a sort of request for you both!"

"Sure Mira", I smiled, "what can we do?"

"Well, it's actually a request from Princess Hisui. It's been half a year since the Grand Magic Games took place so she's wanting to host a ball to bring all the guilds back together again. At the ball there will be an opening dance and she has asked specifically for you two to participate."

"I don't want to do that," Gray complained. "Why not have Natsu or Gajeel do it instead."

"Princess Hisui felt you might say that. Her reasons were that Natsu would likely end up destroying something and Gajeel is too scary looking," Mira giggled and titled her head with her signature grin.

I was perfectly fine with this request. Growing up in a rich family mandated that you know how to properly dance. I had taken dance lessons since I could stand. "Come on Gray," I urged. "It's only one dance and you would be representing the Fairy Tail guild. If it makes you feel more comfortable then I'll practice dancing with you before the ball. Or if you want I could call on one of my celestial spirits to help us. I'm sure Virgo or Cancer know how to dance."

At the mentioning of my spirits Gray tensed up and grimaced with a slight pinkening of the cheeks. "No, no. You'll do. Come on. Bye Mira."

"Huh? Oh wait! Mira, when will the ball be? We should probably know that before we take off," I said.

"It's one week from now. She said she was sorry for the late notice. Princesses are busy people though! I'm going to let the others know tomorrow. Goodnight guys!" She waved as we left.

The night air was brisk as we walked side by side towards my apartment. March had arrived, bringing with it the budding of the trees and new life. I reflected back on the time Natsu brought a rainbow cherry blossom tree to me when I was sick and couldn't get out of bed. Natsu's special in the way that I wouldn't be able to find a more loyal and caring friend. He's been there for me more than anyone else ever has.

"Lucy," Gray interrupts my thoughts, "let's do it tonight." I glanced at him, a blush creeping up my face. He noticed and began to smirk. "Now who's the pervert?" I huffed and bumped my shoulder against his. "I meant the dance."

"Well, yeah, I figured that out by now. I don't know. It's getting late and you've been drinking. Would you even remember what I taught you?"

"Of course. And besides, I sat around with you for a while sobering up and this crisp air helps clear anyone's head. It'll only be for a little."

"Okay, sure." He must actually be nervous about dancing. I remember seeing him dance a few times but he didn't really seem to understand the steps. Well this was nothing that I couldn't fix! I just wish I would have known he was coming over beforehand. My house looks like a herd of animals ran through it. Then again, it wasn't too far of a stretch to call Natsu an animal. Arriving home I quickly dashed over to my vanity mirror and pulled my lacy bras off, shoving them in my dresser drawer. I'd stopped hiding them when Natsu was around. I once caught him and Happy exploring my panty drawer, both with a pair of underwear strung over their heads. They dropped to the floor laughing hysterically when they had saw my fuming face. Idiots. Happy then had pulled out a pair of red and sequenced crotch-less panties that had a butterfly on the front and I felt like dying from embarrassment. Some pervert had given them to me on a first date as a present, asking me to wear them on the next date. There was no next date but I couldn't help but admire the way I looked in them. Pretty panties should never go to waste!

"Let's go ahead and get started. I have a few things I need to do before bed so we can't practice long," I said. My apartments pretty small, only being a studio, so we had to push back the footstool to the couch in order to make more space in my room. I turned on the radio but could only find a slow jazz station. It would have to do.

"Alright, first you know to put both hands on my waist," I instructed, as I stepped closer to him. He gave my body a lingering glance as he rested his hands on my hips. I felt my face heat up as I murmured "too low". He just smirked and glided his hands up a little higher. We began our little training session, me instructing him through the steps and him only stumbling a few times. He really was a decent dance. I couldn't understand why he felt the need to practice, especially tonight.

A sultry female voice began to croon over the radio, causing our pace to slow. Our bodies inched closer together as the sway of the music engulfed us in a heady haze. It felt natural to enjoy this experience, even as Gray's body pressed against mine. Things had gone from practice to pleasure. I sighed in contentment as I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. One of his hands slipped down to my lower back as the other ran up and down my bare side, inching closer each time to the bottom of my crop top. The song ended and I began to realize the position we were in. My cheeks heated up and I began to step away but somehow managed to trip over Gray's foot, bringing myself and him crashing down on top of my bed.

After an embarrassingly high shriek escaped my lips and I realized we landed softly, I looked up and opened my mouth to apologize but gasped instead. Gray had me pinned beneath him, his eyes searing me with open desire.

"Lucy," he groaned, moving his eyes down to my lips, "oh, fuck it." His mouth came crashing down over mine. It only took me a second until my mind, no, my body, decided to kiss him back. I could sense his hunger through the tension in his muscles and the way his lips demanded all of me. The fire whiskey added an extra bite as my tongue traced over his bottom lip. Gray moaned and pressed his body harder against mine. I felt electric shivers flow up and down my body and begin to pool in my abdomen. Just when I felt myself being swallowed by lust, the door to my room clicked open.

And there stood a stunned Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natsu Dragneel was many things, but quiet was not one of them. He would plunge head-first in to any challenge, hollering praise of himself to anyone who would listen. And why wouldn't he? He was always on top, always the winner. Nothing could shake or stop him.

Except for this.

He was shocked. Gray had been kissing Lucy. Kissing in the bed that he crawled in to almost every night. Kissing his best friend. _His_ Lucy.

Something inside him felt raw. Like someone had dowsed the coals in his chest and they were now scraping the ashes. He didn't understand this feeling. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Natsu watched numbly as Gray staggered off of Lucy. He noticed that both Gray and Lucy were breathing hard, their faces flushed.

"Natsu! I've told you repeatedly not to barge in," Lucy stuttered, trying to mask her embarrassment in a biting remark.

Gray took one look between the both of them. "Whatever, I'm out of here," he flusteredly muttered as he headed towards the door.

Natsu couldn't move. It was as if Gajeel had turned his feet in to steel. He just watched as Gray approached, stopping right in front of him to stare Natsu straight in the eyes. And of all the things he could do, Gray, that ice prick, smugly smirked at him and left.

His stomach felt heavy with a feeling he could quite place. He would have normal punched that bastard in the face for a look like that! He just couldn't sort out all of these intense emotions. He was confused. What was wrong with him?

"Lucy, what was that?"

She hurriedly got off her bed and went to her kitchen and started to straighten up. She needed something, anything, to distract her from her frantic mind. She couldn't handle the upset look on Natsu's face. She had seen Natsu in many different situations, always pulling through no matter how tough things turned out. He was so spirited, but for the first time his flame appeared dowsed.

Swiping a rag from the sink, Lucy turned her back on Natsu as she started to wipe down the counter. She had made spaghetti for dinner the other night for herself, Natsu, and Happy after they had got back from their mission. Little speckles of pasta sauce dotted her otherwise clean counter. Her hands shook a little as she tried to wash them off.

"We were just practicing dancing for this things that Mira ask us to do because Gray needed extra practice and since I'm a great dancer I figured I could help because it would just be the right thing to do and then things just happened and, and…" she trailed off her long discombobulated sentence, sucking in a breath of air.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice commanded. After a pause she turned around to face him, eyeing the floor. Placing his palms on both sides of her, Natsu trapped Lucy between his arms.

"Look up at me."

Slowly her eyes lifted to meet his. How many emotions had he seen flash through those eyes? Probably more than he could count. And yet she had never looked so apprehensively at him. He decided then that he needed to stifle whatever crazy emotions he had. Whatever was going on, her feelings were more important than his.

"You never need to be nervous around me," he reassured her, grabbing her shaking hands. "Are you okay?" A thought occurred to Natsu that made his gut tighten with rage. "Did he hurt you?"

"Natsu…" Lucy faltered. "No, he didn't. I…I kissed him back."

Something twisted in Natsu's, making him nauseas all of the sudden.

"Oh."

Lucy couldn't handle the tension any more. "I think you should probably go. I need to get to some stuff," she trailed off.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to stay tonight?"

Lucy smiled, trying to me reassuring, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I would just like some time to settle down. Think about some stuff."

"Right," he replied. Impulse took a hold of Natsu and before he really knew what he was doing he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Lucy."

Turning abruptly, Natsu headed out of Lucy's apartment and in to the cool night air. He inhaled one long deep breath, hoping to catch Lucy's scent from her window, before he let his fire return with vengeance. His nostrils now flared, teeth grinding together, as the rage engulfed him. He took wide quick steps, making his way back to his house and away for the thing that was tormenting him. He wanted nothing more than to be somewhere he felt comfortable and calm. Usually that was with Lucy, but with that option gone for the moment he just wanted to be somewhere familiar.

He didn't really understand what was bothering him. Lucy had said that she was alright and that she had kissed him back.

 _She had kissed him back_.

There it was again. That gutted feeling. The itch to punch something, or a certain someone, grew stronger. Natsu was about to get his chance.

Arriving at his house Natsu step heavily towards the front door. And that's when the breeze alerted him to another person

It was him!

Gray.

He leaned against the tree in Natsu's front yard, his face covered in shadows. But Natsu knew it was him. He knew the scent of his rival. He didn't hesitate this time.

"Hey bastard! Take this: fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu roared as he charged forward, aiming his flaming fist at Grays head.

"Ice-make shield!" Gray rapidly responded, creating a shield large enough to block Natsu's scorching fire.

But Natsu was persistent. Sparks of anger flared through his fists as he attacked again and again, punching until finally he landed a blow across Gray check. Gray was knocked to the ground and instantly Natsu was on top of him. He glared down into Gray's defiant eyes, pulling back his arm to get in another hit. But the fire that had been stoking the flames suddenly boiled over, extinguishing his rage and leaving him raw. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Gray the way he wanted to. Gray was a member of Fairy Tale; he was like family.

"Are you ready to actually talk about this?" Gray asked, seeing that Natsu held back his punch. "I don't want to do this in front of the guild."

"What the hell were you trying to do to Lucy?" Natsu demanded, stilling glaring down at Gray beneath him. They were both breathing heavy from their fight and Natsu could feel the damp grass staining his knees and palms.

"What did it look like?" He replied sarcastically.

"But, why?"

"You can't be serious," he said, his face turning in to one of sarcastic disbelief. Seeing Natsu's expecting and honest face, Gray realized that Natsu really was that clueless. "Because it felt good. I liked tasting Lucy's lips on mine. The way her body pressed against me felt amazing and I want even more of her."

Natsu looked offended. "What the hell Gray? It's Lucy we're talking about!"

"Don't give me that! I can see the way you look at her, Natsu. You want the same things with her that I do. I bet you've felt sick all night after seeing us wrapped around each other like that." Seeing Gray had struck a chord in Natsu, he continued. "You're jealous."

Jealous?

Natsu considered what Gray said. Lucy was the only person that Natsu really would do anything for, besides Happy, but he was an Exceed. He knew he felt something strong towards her, but did he really want those things with her? He never had with anyone else before. Sure, he had that cute little fling with Lisanna when they were younger but that was just pretend. This felt anything but that.

He had never really felt the need to be jealous before this point. Natsu always drove hard enough to achieve whatever he desired and no one could ever stand in his way.

He was Natsu Dragneel. He could conquer anything.

"Jealous. Huh. You're right Gray. I might have been," he said, finally stand up off of Gray. Looking down at him Natsu spoke on. "But I have no reason to be. I always win," he said with a toothy grin.

Gray smirked, "that sounds like a challenge." He stood, sized Natsu up. "I'm going to make Lucy mine. She'll be moaning my name soon enough."

Natsu slightly cringed but kept the grin on his face. "Now I'm all fired up! There's no way you'll win. I know your weakness."

"Whatever, flame brain," Gray called over his shoulder as he walked in to the waiting night.

Natsu did know Gray weakness. It was everyone's weakness when it came to Natsu and Lucy. No one knew Lucy better than him. It was time Natsu started to really take his feelings in to consideration. Now that he had competition there was no time to waste on stealing Lucy's heart.

She would be his.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry if the formating for this chapter turns out strange. I'm not very good with computers and it didn't want to format the same way this time. That being said, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a little longer. Angst is so hard to write! I really struggled with this one. Will be going back to more humor and flirty goodness after this chapter. Once again, thank you to all of you who review, follow, and fav. It really makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:  
** The next chapter has finally arrived! This one was super fun to write. To start this chapter I will use the words of Agnes from Despicable Me: "It's so fluffy!"

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

The sunlight peeked through the crack of my pink drapes and danced across my face in a lazy waltz. I squinted my eyes but bravely fought off my sleepiness by sitting up in my bed. Blonde hair stuck out at all angles, expressing the story of my restless night.

After Gray and Natsu were both gone I felt so restless that I took a cold shower. The frigid water helped clear my head while my lavender shampoo calmed my nerves. I believe it's a lot easier to face the world when you feel nice and clean.

It was difficult to process what all had happened last night. For one, Gray had kissed me. And _damn_ was that a kiss! I can't believe that he had overwhelmed my senses so completely. Overcoming surprising situations was something I am well practiced in, not only in battle, but with men who have tried similar things as Gray. It was no problem for me to punch those other guys' lights out for overstepping their boundaries.

And then Natsu walked in and I felt my heart fall out my ass.

I still can't exactly sort that one out and the more I thought about it last night the more it kept me awake. I wish I hadn't sent him away. I just felt like a weight was on my chest and I needed space. Hopefully things won't be awkward between us now…

Heading to my vanity I picked up my silver comb and began to brush out the tangles. Looking at myself in the mirror I could see the purple half-moon circles caressing my under eyes. I would have to take a nap sometime today. Dabbing a bit of concealer around them to brighten me up, I made myself smile.

It will be okay.

Standing up and stretching tall, I let out a big yawn and headed for the coffee pot, filling it with richly ground coffee beans. Yes, exactly what I need; steamy, decadent liquid crack.

Hearing the familiar sound of dripping coffee made me genuinely smile for the first time since the fiasco last night. It's the simple things in life that can make _this_ girl happy.

A knock on the door had me peering around my kitchen cabinet. As I was about to head to the door Natsu came charging in. My nerves instantly shot to the roof. Was he still upset?

"Good morning Luc! Notice that I knocked this time?" He said with a toothy grin.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. He seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe we could just move on from last night.

"That wasn't much of a knock. You still came barreling in," I replied but with a faint smile. "But I guess progress, however small, is still progress."

I noticed Natsu's odd choice of clothing. "What's up with the swim trunks and the bag?"

"Put you're swim suit on and grab a towel. We're going on a picnic!"

To say I had been surprised would be an understatement. After a few seconds of me staring at him blankly he began to rush me around the house, nudging me in to the bathroom and throwing my swimsuit in after me. Pouring my coffee in to a mug he proceeded to get me out the door and grabbed my hand as we walked to the outside of Magnolia and in to a forest. We hiked for a long time but I was enjoying the view of the trees that were beginning to become thick with budding flowers and few with spotted leafs. I had never been to this part of the forest but was enjoying the smell and hum of nature around me.

"Where are you taking me Natsu?"

"It's a secret place that Happy and I found one time when we were younger and exploring the forest. I've never taken anyone else here," he grinned back at me.

"Oh." I felt special. "Shouldn't Happy be coming with us then? Where is he?"

"I asked him this morning if he was okay with it. He pouted for a while but I promised to bring him back some fish and he was hanging out with Carla today anyways. Oh, here we are! Just right through these trees…"

I gasped as I took in the beautiful scene before me. A small clearing had been naturally carved out by nature and in the middle was a clear basin of water with a small waterfall gushing in to it. The trees hugged the waterline but kept their distance enough to fit some soft grass between them and the water. It had felt like a long winter so I quickly took off my sandals and felt the newly risen grass feather around my feet.

"Wow! Natsu this is amazing! I can't believe people don't know about this."

He shrugged. "Well I am an ultimate explorer." I giggled. "And I'm sure most people just go to the beach but I'm glad you like it."

I smiled back and was about to reply when my stomach growled loudly. Since we had rushed out the door all I had today was coffee. Natsu laughed loudly and began to spread the red and white stripped blanket on to the grass. Plopping down and opening up the bag he pulled out some sandwiches, fruit, and tea.

"Hmm. I'm impressed. You can make sandwiches," I teased.

"Oh ha ha. I'm not that hopeless Luc. I have had to take care of myself and Happy. Mira can't feed us every meal."

"True," I said and took my first bite. My face instantly squished up. "What's in this?"

"Cheese and honey. I made it up myself," he spoke with a proud smile.

My eyebrows quirked up and I took another bite, making sure to examine the flavors. "Huh. It's strangely not bad."

His smile grew even bigger.

We continued to eat our quaint little picnic lunch until there was nothing left. We agreed to go on a mission together after the ball and talked about our friends in the guild but stayed away from the topic of a certain ice make wizard. It was truly telling of our friendship that we could move on so fast and return back to normal. Natsu just always has this way of making me feel safe and calm.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you had me wear a swimsuit. The waters going to be way too cold Natsu." Even though it was a warm sunny day it was still only March.

He gave me an oh-come-on look as he stood up. "Lucy I'm a fire dragon." Turning towards the clear pound he sudden yelled "fire dragon roar!" The basin lit up brightly for a few seconds and then returned to its natural state. Reaching out his hand to me I took it and stood up, stripping off the cover up I had on to reveal my new pastel blue bikini. It had little white flowers adorning it around the bans and made me feel delicate while my ample cleavage felt sexy. All in all, an excellent buy.

Natsu quickly ran to the water and jumped right in, emerging with crystal water droplets dripping from his hair and sliding down his toned chest.

"Come on Luc! It's not that cold."

I hesitantly dipped my foot in to the blue water and felt sand squish between my toes. I yipped, "that's still pretty cold. I'll just put my feet in."

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu surged towards me. I dashed out of the water but was too slow compared to Natsu. He picked me up in to his arms, me struggling and laughing the whole time.

"No! No, Natsu! It's too cold! Ahhh!" My breath escaped me as the water first came over my legs, then my stomach, and finally my head as I was dunked under. I stood up sucking in air and glared at a hysterically laughing Natsu. "Oh boy. You're in trouble," I teased as I lunged for his head to push him under the water. He easily avoided me and I began to chase him around in the water. This continued for a long time until I was panting for air and had to give up.

"Oh Lucy! Your face!" He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. I began to laugh along with him. He was just too cute when he was having fun.

"You do know that I'm going to have to get my revenge sometime, right?" I gave him an ominous look with a little smirk.

"You can try," he teased, unconcerned with my statement.

"Just you wait and see." A breeze drifted by causing goosebumps to form on my arms. I felt my nipples harden in to tight little buds. Oh my god, I hope he can't see that through my top! I quickly covered my chest with my arms and sunk down deeper in to the water.

"Hm? Something wrong Luc?" Natsu must have noticed my change in attitude.

"Just a little cold," I muttered.

He swam toward me and picked me up in to his arms bridal style while still keeping me under the water.

"What are you-"

"Well you know I'm always warm," he smiled down at me. I smiled back and laced my arms around his neck.

It was true. His chest pressed against my side and instantly began to warm me up. I stopped shivering and rested my head against him as we began to glide around. It was so relaxing that I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being held. I felt like I was resting on a cloud, breezing my day away, and I didn't mind. This was a perfect day.

We floated closer to the water fall and little cold flecks of water began to dot my face. The water coming from it hadn't been warmed by Natsu and I could feel my nipples begin to grow hard again under the water. Instinctively I cuddled closer to Natsu's warm chest, pressing myself against him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at him. His jaw was clenched tightly, a slight flush grazing his cheeks. He looked anywhere but at me.

"Um, Natsu?" I think-"

My breath hitched as he finally looked down at me. His eyes were dark and melted in to me. He looked….sexy. Extremely sexy.

"I, I'm ready to get out," I stuttered as I pushed out of his arms and began to head toward our picnic area.

Holy shit.

I can't be thinking that way about Natsu. It's _Natsu_! My partner and best friend. Get yourself together girl!

I snatched up my towel and wrapped it around me. No way was I giving a peep show now. That damn wind wasn't going to get me again!

But it was cold. The drops of water trickling down my body cooled with the exposed air and had me ready to curl up in our picnic blanket.

Natsu stretched out on to the blanket, his demeanor having gone back to normal, playful Natsu. He took his towel and folded it until it became a makeshift pillow. Placing it behind his head he then opened his arms and gestured to me.

"Come here Luc."

I calmed my breathing and obeyed, wrapping back up in to his arms and pulling part of the blanket over me. I instantly felt warm and cozy again.

This was the Natsu I knew. The Natsu I depended on.

This position with Natsu was so familiar that I felt my eyes growing heavy. The restless night and then fun day swimming with Natsu had left me even more worn-out. I sighed contently and was about to fall asleep when Natsu spoke.

"Hey, Lu, about last night…"

I hesitated, peeking my eyes open. "Yeah?"

"I just want you to be as happy as can be," he paused. "I'm not upset anymore."

I felt a huge relief wash over me as that heavy weight lifted off my shoulders and I exhaustedly closed my eyes again.

After a moment of silence he continued softly, "but I know he's not the one who can make you the happiest."

I huffed and snuggled closer. "You're the one who makes me the happiest" I quietly mumbled back as sleep rapidly overcame me.

 **Author's** **Note:** Haha! Yes! Some NaLu fluff! Reviews are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I hummed lightly as I made my way towards the guild hall the next day. The weather continued to be pleasant and my day spent with Natsu yesterday had brightened my spirits. After we woke up from our nap, which ended up being rather long, we spent the rest of the day goofing off together. I was having such a good time that when he flopped down on my bed last night I didn't object. We were both worn out and fell asleep pretty fast.

This morning I had surprised him by making breakfast. He was an impossibly heavy sleeper! Didn't wake up at all while I was making a ruckus in the kitchen. We ate together and then he took off towards home, planning to spend the whole day out of town with Happy, Carla, and Wendy. He'd asked me to join but I told him some girl time was much needed. I wanted to hash out my last few whirl-wind days with Levy.

As expected, Levy was at first shocked, then overwhelmed with uncontrollable giddiness. We were sitting near the corner of the guild hall, sipping on some drinks while I tried desperately to avoid Gray's prying eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Lu! I knew you were a sexy vixen, but damn! You have those boys wrapped around your finger!"

"Come on Levy! I do not. The kiss was very unexpected and I'm sure had to do with the alcohol. Gray wouldn't do it again," I glanced up, remembering what he said to me two days ago. "Romance isn't really his thing."

Levy seductively bit her quirked bottom lip and looked through her lashed at me with mischievous eyes. "Romance? No. Rough, kinky sex? Mmm, yes, I think that's his thing."

I gasped. "N-not with me, it isn't!"

"He's been giving you "fuck me eyes" the whole time we've been sitting here. I know I'm not wrong," she giggled. "I'm surprised Juvia hasn't tried to drown you yet."

I glanced over to see Juvia watching the two of us with knitted eyebrows and a frown. "That makes two of us."

Gajeel ambled over and placed his hand on top of Levy's head, ruffling her hair in the process and leaning over to look at me. "What's up with the red face, Blondie? Your panties look in a twist."

"Gajeel," Levy huffed while looking up at him with a small smile and batting at his arm to move. "You're going to mess up my hair."

Gajeel did his signature chuckle and took his place next to Levy. I was surprised he had held off this long. He was usually always by her side.

"So what's got you all worked up? Is it that flame brain?"

I sighed. "No, Natsu's fine. We spent the whole day together yesterday. He was being really sweet. Packed up a sack lunch for us and everything."

"Ha! So that idiots finally going for it aye?"

"Going for what?" I asked, confused.

"You'll figure it out soon," he mused.

I tossed that around in my mind for a little bit before deciding not to worry about it. Natsu and I were back to our normal relationship and things were going well. On the other hand was Gray. I chanced a look at him. He sat at the bar chatting to Elfman, who I could occasionally hear yelling the word "man" and flexing up his huge muscles. Evergreen sat next to him, rolling her eyes and tittering in to the conversation. Gray smirked at something she said and leaned back in his chair, sneaking a peak my way. I quickly turned back to our table.

Gajeel was now pulling on a lock of Levy's hair, teasing her with a big smirk on his face. She was play whining and poking his side, trying to get him to let go. They were so adorable together. I wonder how much longer Gajeel could put off his feelings for her. Talk about oblivious! I decided not to interrupt their flirting and quietly slipped out and headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror while washing my hands. My blue eyes were shining brightly today, refreshed by yesterday's adventure. I had decided to wear my hair down today so I ran my fingers through it to untangle some pieces and smooth everything down. I would have to remember to ask Cancer to give it a trim soon. I adjusted my boobs in my bra a bit, making sure they weren't squishing together in the middle so much. Huge ta-tas were hard to control! Feeling that everything was back in place I stepped out of the bathroom only to be pulled back in to someone's arms, hand placed over my mouth to cover my loud squeak of surprise, and forced in to the storage closet next door.

I heard the door close behind me as the hand lowered from my mouth. "What the fu-" I began as I turned around to find Gray. My mouth slammed shut as I receded in the tiny closet until my back touched the wall. "Gray," I sucked in a shaky breath. "What's this about?"

He eyed me as he slowly sauntered forward. "Lucy you've been avoiding me for the past two days. Aren't you worried you're going to hurt my feelings?" He sarcastically remarked with a smug look on his face.

I looked down at my shoes. He was now standing so close to me. "I wasn't avoiding you," I murmured.

"Yeah, right. You're even avoiding looking at me right now."

Summoning my courage I looked up in to his icy eyes. I couldn't read their emotions; Gray always kept himself so guarded.

"There. See? Not avoiding you," I said with strength.

He smirked. "I love seeing that defiance in your eyes. It's such a turn-on."

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes. "I think we're done here so I'm going to go-".

Gray pressed both arms to the sides of me, trapping me against the wall and sending me to silence.

"You see Lucy," he said as he began to trace one hand down my cheek. "I don't think I'm done here. Not until I get what I want."

His words sent a shiver down my spine. His eyes had darkened as he spoke. Grabbing my chin, his lips slowly lowered close to mine until they were barley touching. I could hear my breathing become erratic. This was happening again?

And all at once his lips were on mine.

There was no hesitation. My hands quickly tangled in to his soft hair, twirling my fingers around the strands at the nape of his neck. Our tongues waged war in our mouths as we fought for control of each other. My body felt tight as the kisses swam through my blood and made me hot. I could tell I was making Gray feel the same way. His urgency was all the indicator I needed. He leaned his body closer to mine and I felt something hard press in to my lower hip. When he moved closer to my center and rubbed harder against me I gasped.

Oh my god. Gray had an erection.

I knew what was going on but had never experienced it firsthand. He took advantage of the momentary lull in our kiss to fist his hand in my hair and pull down, forcing my head back to expose my neck. He placed his mouth over a sensitive spot and began sucking. The pain-pleasure sensation shot waves of electricity through my body. He still was pressed tightly against me and began to slowly rock his hips back in to mine.

It was all too much.

A moan slipped through my mouth as I let myself sink down in to deep desire. My eyes became heavy as I panted hard, pressed so firmly against the storage rooms wooden wall. Grays other hand teased at the bottom of my top before slipping under and slowly raising to the cusp of my bra. My body was now fully alert and Gray was well aware of it. His thumb traced over my hardened nipple through my bra. My breath hitched and my mind became even hazier. All I could think was more, more; I want more. His thumb teased long enough to make me whimper before finally yanking the cup down and pinching my nipple between his fingers. I moaned again as he did his ministrations all over my body. I could feel the spot on my neck becoming sore but the spark that shot through me from him rolling my nipple kept me speechless. My center felt wet and I could feel a need forming down there.

This is it. How I lose my virginity.

The thought shocked me so much that I flinched and pushed Gray away from me. He staggered back and looked up at me with dark, hungry eyes. He was panting, lips spread apart. He looked so sexy that I almost pulled him back to me.

Almost.

But god be damned if I was going to lose my virginity in a fucking supply closet.

"You," I gasped. "You have to stop kissing me."

"I don't think-"

I interrupted him. "No. No more."

I pushed around him and left the guild out the back door.

 **Author's Note:** Whew! Things are starting to heat up! Just a reminder that this fic is rated M. There's smut to come so if that's offensive to you or you're too young then please redirect yourself to a different story. I hope you all are having a great week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The water trickled down my back as I heaved a sigh and stepped out of my shower. After everything that had just happened at the guild I needed cold water to wash away the fire in my veins.

What the fuck had he been thinking? Dragging me in to that closet and doing all that... _stuff_ to me. I knew that Gray had experience with other women, it was pretty common knowledge amongst the guild members, but I refuse to just be another one of his flings. And was he even thinking about how this would affect our team? Just thinking about Natsu finding out about what happened, _again_ , made me shudder. I had rushed back home to take a shower to get the scent of Gray off my body. If Natsu snuck in to spend the night then he would definitely notice right away. And everything had gone back to normal between us. I was luck it had and I wasn't willing to jeopardize that. Even if being with Gray was intoxicating.

No. Stop. I can't start thinking like that.

I had put my foot down and told Gray he couldn't kiss me anymore. He's extremely head-strong and always gets what he wants but I'm sure he respects me enough to listen to what I want.

If that's what I want….

God damn! This would be harder than I thought.

I sat down at my vanity and groaned. The hickey on my neck was huge! It was dark purple and staring back at me. Missing it would be like people missing Happy's feelings for Carla; just so damn obvious. I set to work covering it up with layers and layers of concealer. If Natsu did try to sneak in tonight then I would have to really kick him out this time. No way could I risk the makeup smearing off at night and him seeing it. I was going to have to become pretty sly to hide this gigantic indicator that I was a naughty girl.

Ha. Naughty girl. I'm becoming a pervert.

I smiled to myself for being so silly. One thing those kisses had left me with besides stress was an acute feeling of giddiness. I felt more energized than I had since we got back from our last mission. I knew I couldn't stay in the house the rest of the day by myself. Little did I know that Levy would come to fix my problem.

"Hey! What's up with you? All of the sudden you disappeared from the guild hall," Levy said as she entered in my door after I answered her knocking.

Too embarrassed by my blasé sexual encounter in the supply closet I decided to lie.

"My stomach just randomly started hurting and I didn't want to interrupt you and Gajeel. I'm feeling better now though."

She gave me a look like she didn't quite believe me but let it slip. "Well I'm glad it passed. Hey, are you up for a girl's night? I figured since things are getting a little boy crazy in your life you could use some female bonding time." She smiled brightly at me.

"That sounds perfect."

A few hours later, with a bottle of wine in both hands, I entered Levy's apartment. Erza, Juvia, and Cana already sat around the room, Cana with a keg of beer next to her while the other two held mugs. They all greeted me with big smiles and we easily fell in to rambunctious conversation. I was a little surprised at how nice Juvia and I were getting along. Usually things were a little tense around us because she considered me her "love rival". But her cheeks were rosier than usual and a smile lightened her face. I had a suspicious that Lyon was the reason for her cheery mood but no way in hell would anything come out about what had happened between Gray and I that last few days. I didn't have a death wish.

Mira joined us a little later after she had finished her shift at the guild hall. She'd taken time to pop in to her room to shower, her hair still wet and flowing down around her shoulders. Her pink pajama shorts had little bunnies printed on it while her talk top was lacy and somehow managed to push her bust up enough to have some sexy cleavage. It was official; no matter what Mira was always stunning. She plopped down next to me on the floor and quickly took a big swig out of one of the wine bottles.

"Thanks," she said with a sweet grin. "I needed that. Those boys were being extra rowdy tonight. Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy came in a little before I left. And of course Gray and Natsu got in to it right away. They seemed to be a little more intense than usual."

I mauled that over for a second. I hope they weren't fighting because of what happened the other night. I still hadn't been around both of them at the same time since then. "Well, you know how they can be," I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hey, where's Lisanna? I figured she would be here tonight."

"Oh she would have been but she had a date."

"You're sister had a date?" Cana leaned over with a surprised look. All the girls were now paying attention to Mira.

"Yeah, with Bixslow."

"WHAT?" Everyone looked shocked.

"Juvia is surprised Mira let her go out with him," the water mage chimed in, expressing my thoughts perfectly.

"Yeah," Levy added. "He seems a little..." She paused but raised her hands in the air and waved them around in a funny, crazy motion.

"It's the tongue," Cana smirked. "But isn't that a plus?" She leaned back and began laughing hysterically. I grimaced.

"Oh, it's okay. He knows that if he even tries anything inappropriate he'll have to deal with me," Mira said with a sweet smile but a sharp glint in her eye that reminded me of the she-devil underneath and sent shivers down my spine.

"As well as me," Erza said and shared a comradely look with Mira. No one in their right mind would mess with those two.

"Hey, lets play some drinking games," Cana suggested. Not surprising.

Of course drinking with Cana was no easy task. She had pulled out a huge bottle of vodka and within the hour we downed the whole thing. We had been playing a few different card games and it seemed like most of them were trying to get Levy and I to drink the most. When I pointed it out Cana had said something about us being the ones who hardly ever drank. My head felt light and airy while my limbs were starting to feel oddly heavy. Levy looked over at me with dopey eyes and we both broke out in giggles, leaning against each other.

"I'm tired of playing card games," Mira said. "Cana always wins. I know, lets play truth or dare." She had a devious smile on her face that instantly made my alarms go off. Too much craziness had been present in my life recently. No way did I want them finding out about any of it.

"Aren't we a little old for that now?"

"Are you afraid of my challenges Lucy?" Erza's head was tilted up as she looked down at me.

"Uh, no," I lied.

"Alright then it's settled," Mira said and sharply looked over to Levy. Oh, boy. This was all one big trap. "Levy, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Have you and Gajeel kissed yet?"

Levy face redden to a deep shade. "Sadly, no. He's just so dense about my feeling for him!"

"So take control yourself," Cana said. "Make the first move."

Levy gave her a dumb look. "Take control of Gajeel? I think I would rather fight a pack of Vulcan's. That would be much easier. But anyways, since you're feeling talkative Cana, truth or dare?"

A confident smirk spread across Cana's face. "Dare."

"Hm," Levy thought and glanced over at me. I wicked grin spread across her face. "I dare you to kiss Lucy." My mouth dropped open. Oh how my best friend could be mischievous; especially when drunk. "A good kiss too!"

Cana laughed. "All kisses from me are earth shattering Levy."

"They are," Mira giggled.

"I don't know," I hesitated. "I've never-"

Before I could finish Cana crawled towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me back to lie on the floor completely. She crawled on top of me and pressed her body down until our boobs were rubbing together. She smiled down at me before capturing my mouth with hers. Her lips were extremely soft and I could tell she was experienced by the way she used them and her tongue. The girls around us were giggling and cheering us on so Cana made an extra show of it by exaggeratedly bucking her hips against mine. She may have just been teasing but the friction between our clothing made sparks of pleasure zip through me. The kiss ended abruptly and Cana helped pull me back up to a sitting position. Levy's cheeks were heated up as she giggled with a big smile.

"Wow," she said. "That was hot."

My embarrassment grew but I laughed too. "Cana you really are a great kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself," she winked at me. "AlLright then, who's next?" She eyed around the circle. "Juvia! Truth or dare?"

Juvia glanced around the circle once before declaring truth.

"You and Lyon have been spending a lot of alone time lately so what I want to know is how big is his dick?"

I gasped. Were they really having sex?

Juvia blushed but a smile curled up the edges of her lips. "It is the biggest Juvia has ever seen," she answered and everyone broke out laughing, including her.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Cana said between fits of laughter. After everyone had calmed down it was Juvia's turn. I was surprised when she asked me truth or dare. At first my instinct was to say truth but I didn't want her asking me anything about Gray. So instead I bravely chose dare.

"Juvia wants to know how to give a lap dance," Juvia began. "Show me how to on Levy."

My mouth opened. I had never even given a lap dance before! I would look dumb and innocent doing it. "What's the penalty for opting out?" I asked.

Mira quickly had an idea. "If you back out then you have to run around the building naked!"

"Ha! No way. Well okay, Levy go sit in that chair," I pointed to one of the chairs in the corner of her room.

"Oh Lu, I love when you're demanding," she teased.

I giggled. "Shut up and sit down."

Erza had gone over to the radio to turn up some music. It was a pop song that had a nice tempo and I easily began to sway my hips. I could do this. I had a musical background after all. Dancing like this made me flash back to the night Gray and I had danced in my apartment. I felt myself getting hot just thinking about it and having Levy sitting in front of me with a sexy smile and hooded eyes wasn't helping. I remembered the way Gray made me feel when he teased me with almost-touches so I leaned towards Levy and put my lips close to her neck, softly blowing. I watched a shiver trace through her. My hands were gripping the seat handles as my ass still swayed behind me. I heard Cana and Mira cheering me on and could see Juvia intently watching us in my peripheral view.

I suddenly switched gears and turned around to face the other girls. Their cheering made my confidence build so I leaned down and grabbed my ankles to make sure Levy had a good view of my ass as I shook it for her. I heard her giggle and suddenly she was spanking me.

"Hey," I laughed and turned my head to the side to peak at her. "Hands to yourself missy."

She pouted. "Do I have to?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I finally sat down in her lap and began gyrating my hips against her lap. I leaned back until her chest was pressed to my back and rested my head on her shoulder. The alcohol was still lacing through my veins, making me braver, so I decided to put on a little extra show. I closed my eyes and let my mouth seductively slid open, running my tongue over my lower lip. The girls were cheering wildly when all of the sudden I felt hands come from behind me and squeeze my boobs. My eyes popped up and I practically jumped out of Levy's lap.

"Levy!"

She only laughed. "What? You were doing too good of a job."

"That's our Lucy!" Erza said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I grinned. "Getting all hot and bothered Levy?"

"The hottest," she teased as we all went back to sit in our circle.

It was my turn now. I looked around to realize that Mira and Erza were the only ones not to go yet. They both were intimidating choices.

"Alright, Mira, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with truth," she said. Mira didn't seem like the type to have much to hide. We all knew that she had been with a few guys before. I decided to play with that.

"Who's been the best guy you've ever slept with?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Oh, that's easy; Laxus."

We all stared at her with shocked faces and I heard Levy gasp. The only one who didn't look surprised was Cana.

"Haha, oh you guys didn't know?" Cana said in the silence. "Mira's a big talker when she's drunk. The night after it happened the first time she drank a ton of tequila and couldn't shut up about his dick. It was hysterical."

Mira laughed. "What can I say? I appreciate great things."

"Mira I had no clue," I added.

"It's not quite as surprising to me," Erza said. "Anyone who had been paying attention could have felt the sexual tension between you two."

Mira just shrugged. "Alright then, Erza, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Erza's eyes glinted. "Dare of course."

I'm sure she had been expecting something that would test her incredible skills. What she didn't factor in was Mira's devious whims. She turned in to her satan-soul and had Erza bent over her knees, pants pulled down so she could thoroughly smack her ass. She finally stopped when Erza's ass was so vivid that it would have made a rose blush.

I leaned over towards Levy and whispered, "remind me never to accept a dare from Mira." Levy looked back with wide eyes and nodded.

"You know punishment will be returned," Erza said as she gently sat back down in her place.

"I anticipated so," Mira smiled sweetly. She had to be a masochist.

Erza took a minute to adjust and get comfortable before asking Cana truth or dare.

"Truth."

Erza paused for a moment. "What is your favorite sex position?"

She snorted, "I like to be on top, of course. Ridin' wild and free ladies."

I laughed. "Not surprising."

"Okay Lucy, truth or dare," she asked.

Since the last dare had been pretty embarrassing I decided to risk it and go with truth. Cana's face lit up and I instantly knew I made a mistake.

"Who gave you that hickey?"

Oh shit.

Levy gasped beside me but said nothing. Mira leaned closer to me and grabbed my head to tilt it to the side.

"How did I not notice that before? Oh my gosh! Was it Natsu?"

"Um," I hesitated. No way I could lie and tell them it was Natsu. He would hear about it and come ask me who had actually given it to me. On the other hand I couldn't tell them the truth. Even if Juvia was shagging Lyon it didn't mean that her feelings were over with Gray. "I can't tell you guys. It's a secret."

"Ah, come on Lucy," Cana whined. "You have to. That or you run around outside naked.

I gulped and looked around at the group of expectant girls. "No, I can't," I said and then thought of something else. "And please don't spread it around that I have a hickey." I looked pointedly at Mira.

"What? Okay, okay. Nothing leaves this room. Well except you Lucy because you must face your punishment!"

I heaved a deep breath. I knew truth or dare was a bad idea!

We proceeded outside to the front of the building and I checked to make sure we were the only ones out there. After some groaning I begrudgingly started stripping off my pajamas until I was left in just my bra and panties. The girls were all hooting and hollering as I unclasped my bra and threw it at Levy.

"Wow Lucy, I always knew your tit were huge, but god damn," Cana said with a smirk and prying eyes.

"Hold on to these for me," I said as my panties flew through the air to Levy. I quickly made a dash around the building. Thankfully there weren't too many lights around here so if someone happened to peak out their window they would just see a quick flash of blonde and booty. I rounded another corner in the back. Thank god no one was back here. Why does this building have to be so damn big? My boobs hurt from bouncing around so much! I was pretty sure my nipples could cut through ice because of the cold by this point too. Another corner was rounded and I only had one more to go before I reached the front again. My hopes were rising. So far no one had seen me. I hadn't even seen a window slide open. I was home free and could put this behind me. A few more feet. I could hear someone yelling.

"No! Don't go around there Natsu!"

Natsu?

I smacked in to him as I rounded the last corner, causing me to fall right on top of him. In the nude. How did I always end up in these situations?

"Oh my god Lucy! My eyes," I heard Happy dramatically whine.

"Lucy?" He stammered. One of his hands had found my boob in the fall. He glanced down to see himself cupping it. Seeing his gaze wondering my body reminded me of the shining hickey on my neck that he was bound to notice if I didn't do something quick. I slammed my hand over it and stood up, using my other hand to cover my nether region. I couldn't help but notice that his gaze never left my uncovered chest.

"It was a dare," I barked a little too loudly and turned to march passed the girls and to Levy's room.

I felt like felting away into an embarrassed puddle. It's not that Natsu hasn't accidentally seen me naked before, but he had been openly staring this time. It made me feel butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know how to handle them.

Levy rushed in after me and handed me my cloths. "I'm so sorry Luc! I didn't realize they were here. They walked back Wendy and Carla and were just leaving the building after you took off. Natsu caught your scent and went to find you before I could catch him."

I shrugged my tank top over my head. "It's not your fault Levy. It's not a big deal."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure Erza is kicking his ass now."

Cana came busting in to the room at that point laughing. "Yeah she did! That was hilarious! Thanks for making this such an entertaining night Lucy."

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically.

After my streaking nightmare things settled down. Juvia left first, saying she had to get to sleep early because Lyon was coming to visit in the morning. Erza left after Juvia, stating that she was going on a mission the next day and should get some rest. Mira and Cana stayed pretty late before they left together. That left Levy and I to share her small bed together. We cuddled up under the blankets and turned the lights off, leaving just one small candle to burn.

"Hey Levy," I whispered. "Thanks for having everyone over tonight. Even if things went a little crazy at the end I still had a really fun time."

I could see her lips curl up in to a small smile. "I'm glad." I smiled back and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to enter a dream world Levy spoke again. "Hey Luc?"

"Hm?"

"Gray gave you that hickey."

It wasn't a question but I answered anyways. "Yeah."

She chuckled. "I knew it would happen again."

And with that we fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:** Wow was this chapter long! I love the Fairy Tail girls and decided it was time to dedicate a chapter to them. They're just so fun! Did you like it? Should I spend some more time on them in the future. I think Levy and Lucy's friendship is adorable.

By the way, if you have Tumblr you should follow me: Sugar23250. If you do then send me a little message saying what your screen name is on here. I would really like some new cool blogs to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I was sitting in a corner of a coffee shop reading them and couldn't help my giggles. I'm sure they all thought I was quite strange but your reviews make me giddy. I agree that it's Natsu's time to shine so here's the next chapter :)

 **Chapter 7**

The castle loomed in the distance as I made my way down the streets of Crocus with my guild mates. I was relieved that Friday had finally arrived and that my hickey had faded almost completely without anyone else noticing it. I'd spent the week mostly avoiding Natsu successfully without him getting suspicious. I really did have chores I had to get done before coming to the castle and had spent one of the days out on a shopping trip with Wendy and Erza. Wendy had found an airy sparkling blue dress that fit her perfectly and reminded me of her sky dragon magic. Erza surprisingly picked a slimming black dress that featured a collar around her neck leading down to a keyhole design in the chest area and two high slits on both sides of her thighs.

The streets were alive with buzzing people from the town and other guilds. I caught a glimpse of the girls from Mermaid Heel before they turned down a different street and headed away from us. I would have to catch up with them later.

We arrived at the extravagant castle and guards quickly started to assist us, being as helpful as to take our bags up to our rooms. Levy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and I were staying in one of the rooms together while some of the other girls were right down the hallway. Thankfully the boys were roomed in another wing of the castle. They were always rowdy at these kind of events and I didn't want to be caught in the cross-fires.

A guard took Levy and my bags so we began to head back outside. Before we got too far Gajeel came up behind us.

"Come on pipsqueak, I'm claiming you today," he said while wrapping a heavy arm around Levy's shoulders and guiding her away.

I laughed as Levy struggled against him. "I'll catch up with you later," I hollered after her. She turned slightly in his arms to give me a goofy smile and wave before turning back and bickering to Gajeel about how demanding he was. I knew she must be glowing on the inside.

Before I had the chance to find someone else to hang out with Natsu ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Luc! I've got somewhere we should try."

And so we ended up in a cute little cafe called "Cherry Dreams" on the outskirts of the city. The inside was warm and inviting with pale yellow painted walls and white and pink designed curtains framing the many tall windows that opened up to the bustling street outside. I could hear the grinding of coffee beans over one of the counters and new this was my type of place. We sat ourselves at a tanned wooden table by one of the windows and I admired the vase of fresh red and pink flowers they had sitting at our table.

"This place is adorable, Natsu. But I have to say I'm kind of surprised you wanted to go here."

He shrugged. "Erza said they have the best cherry cheesecake here. Isn't that like one of your favorite deserts?"

My face lit up. "Mmm yes! I can't believe you remembered that."

"And they have gourmet coffee."

My eyebrows lifted. "Wow. Aren't you being thoughtful? What do you want?" I teased.

His grin widened but before he replied our waitress popped up.

"Hello, welcome to Cherry Dreams. I'm Sage and I'll be your waitress today," she smiled brightly. She was petite and cute with dark ponytails adorning her head. Her pink apron complimented her rosy cheeks. She took a look at me before turning back to Natsu. "You're a lucky guy to be with this beauty," she said and motioned to me.

"I know I am," he replied and I felt myself flush.

"Are you guys in town for the ball?"

"Yeah, we are. We're here with Fairy Tail," I said.

"I knew you looked familiar! You guys kicked ass at the Grand Magic Games!" She seems to remember that she is at work and begins to giggle. "Sorry, excuse my language. But anyways, what can I get for you guys today?"

"How about a large hazelnut coffee for her, tea for me, and two slices of cherry cheesecake. Sound right, Luc?"

"Perfect," I reply, impressed that he order for me and even got it right.

"Alright, you guys are in for a treat! We grow our own cherries right out back which is part of the reason why our cherry cheesecake is the best. The other reason is top secret information," she winks before dashing away to the kitchen.

"What a doll," I muse.

We fall in to easy conversation and it's not long before our order is placed in from of us. The coffee's aroma is heavenly and the cheesecake drips with gooey cherry sauce. My mouth begins to water as I lift my first bite to my mouth. I moan and close my eyes. It's the perfect mix of sweet and tart. When I open my eyes Natsu's watching me with a toothy grin.

"Good choice?" He asks.

"More like new addiction."

He laughs at that and I feel myself smile.

"So are you excited for the ball tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, it will be really nice to see everyone again. And who doesn't love a party?"

"Ha. The Fairy Tail guild certainly does."

I chuckle. "Exactly," I say before popping another piece of cheesecake in my mouth. "Though I am a little anxious about the opening dance." I saw Natsu's jaw tighten when I mentioned the dance. He must be thinking about Gray. I guess things hadn't smoothed over completely. "It's always a little nerve-wracking to dance while other people are watching you."

He slowly unclenched his jaw and smiled at me. "You're a great dancer. You'll be fine. Speaking of which, you have to save me a dance tomorrow."

"Oh," I said surprised. "Um, of course." We usually dance together at these events anyways. I wonder why he mentioned it this time?

"Great," he says before taking a big gulp of tea. The steam rises off the cusp of the cup as he sets it down.

"Never too hot for you 'ay?" I motion to the cup.

"Ha. Never."

We finish up our snack and continue to pay, which Natsu insist on getting despite my protests. Sage skips back to us and places the rest of the change on the table.

"You can keep the rest," Natsu says.

"Why thank you," she replies. "Hey before you guys take off, did you hear about the special challenge Princess Hisui set up in the gardens for the guests?"

"Challenge?" Natsu perked up.

"Yeah! You go in to the maze garden with a partner and the only way to make it through is to solve the challenges."

"Lucy we have to do that! I'm all fired up now!"

I roll my eyes in a teasing way and smile. "Alright, alright."

"Thank you, Sage! Hopefully we will see you around," Natsu said as we slipped out of our chairs and headed in to the warm afternoon sun.

A sign at the entrance to the garden stated that people must go in pairs of two and that the challenges would test the two of them like never before. Huh. It sounded interesting. I wonder what sort of challenges we will face in here. The hedges of the garden were especially tall and thick this time so there would be no cheating by peaking through or above. A boy and a girl went in right before us and made a turn left so we decided to go right. Natsu of course was so pumped that he grabbed my hand and made us start running. We came to another fork in the path and decided to go left this time. The path quickly turned to a right and then one more right again until we hit a dead end.

"Damn, we picked the wrong path," Natsu said.

"We'll just have to turn around and go the other way," I said and began to head back the way we had come. Before I made it five steps back I slammed in to a runed wall. "What the hell?"

"This must be a challenge!" Natsu whooped as he watched the green words form on the wall.

"Name what you find most physically attractive about your partner," it read.

"What?" I squinted at it harder, not believe what it said.

"What kind of challenge is that? I want to beat something up," Natsu whined.

"I don't know. That's weird. But I think we are stuck in here until we answer it. I know Freed's runes cancel out magic abilities so I'm sure this one does too."

"Ugh, fine. Your boobs."

My face flamed and I punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I was just teasing!"

"Jerk. Whatever. Your smile," I paused. "And pink hair." Despite us having both answered the wall still remained. I looked pointedly at him. "You have to be honest. I think it can tell when you're lying and I know I said the truth."

"Alright," he answered while putting his hands up in front of him in a mock surrender. He looked back to the wall and read it out loud again: "Name what you find most physically attractive about your partner." He turned to face me again and looked me up and down until his eyes rested on mine. Finally he answered, "everything" and nodded his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Natsu, I told you to answer honestly-"

Before I could continue my lecture he stepped forward and walked freely past where the runed wall had been, not once glancing back at me. My face lit up like a firecracker as I realized he wasn't lying.

 _Wow_. I didn't even know he thought about me in that way. Does Natsu want to...? No, stop that train of thought right there. Chill out. My body needs to cool down. Is it really that hot out today?

I quietly followed beside him as we found the right path and began down it. We seemed to take the right turns a few times more because we ran in to no more dead ends and had no more challenges. I kept seeing other pairs making their way through the maze. Most of them were holding hands and we even stumbled upon a pair who were making out. I was surprised to not run in to anyone from our guild yet.

This is a strange maze. First of all, why only pairs of two? And why do the other pairs all seem to be all over each other? And what was up with that weird first challenge?

Making our way around another corner we came face to face with another dead-end, and not surprisingly, another rune.

The words slowly formed across the wall and I felt my stomach tighten; it read "tell your partner what makes them so special to you".

As I read the new challenge things began linking in my head.

"Natsu, I don't think this is any regular maze."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's designed for couples!"

 **Author's Note:** Haha here comes some fluff! Send me a private message if you have any good ideas for a challenge. I have a few but I'm always open ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Eep! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! I've been working my butt off and have been preparing for my move from Illinois to Washington D.C. The stress has left me a little uninspired so this chapter took me weeks to write. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out though. I have to give a huge thank you to Gh0st's buddy for being a huge support and pushing me to be inspired again.

Quickly before I get to the next chapter, I've had a few people mention OOC in some characters, and I feel compelled to answer them. I do agree with you guys. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to realistic as possible but I also want to give them a sense of sexual awareness, especially since it will help with later chapters. Writing nervous first time scenes (which would be much more realistic to the characters) isn't really my thing. This doesn't mean that I won't consider their feelings and have romance. Just that it's not going to be so innocent. I really hope you all can still enjoy the story though!

Well here you go! Please leave a review!

 **Chapter 8**

Natsu was still staring blankly at me as we were trapped inside the rune. It all made sense to me now. Sage, the girl from the cafe, must have thought we were dating. That's why she suggested this maze to us.

"What do you mean designed for couples?" He finally asked.

"I mean for people who are... _intimate_ together. That's why there are so many people running around holding hands and kissing. These challenges are designed for people who are dating."

"Oh. That should be no problem for us."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"You're my best friend, the person who I trust the most, and I know so much about you already anyways. Pretty much the same thing."

My mouth dropped open. No wonder he never went on dates if he thought that friendship and dating were the same thing.

"There is a difference but I also see your point," I answer. For some reason I felt awkward giving Natsu relationship advice so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"So Lucy, why am I special to you?" He asked with a dramatic voice and a teasingly seductive look.

I broke out laughing. "Oh. my. gosh," I said between fits of giggles. "Are you imitating Ichiya?"

"Maybe," he said with a sly grin.

Once my stomach hurt from laughing so hard and the tears stopped leaking from my eyes, I answered the question honestly. "You make me feel powerful; like I can accomplish anything while you're by my side. And you've always been there for me even when I'm at my worse."

"Lucy..." Natsu whispers and his hand reaches out for mine.

"And of course you always make me smile and laugh. Even when you're doing one of your ridiculous antics." He smiles at me, giving my hand a squeeze, and I feel my cheeks lightly pinken. "Your turn."

"You're special to me because... you slow me down!"

"What?! You brat!" I smacked him on the head but he just keeps laughing.

"I'm kidding! Kind of," he says and I glare at him. "What I really mean is that you help calm me down, more so than any other person. I never used to think before I acted but seeing how your intellect benefits you in battle and life makes me see the strength behind it. I know I'm not that great at it yet, but I'm working on it. You help me see the small changes I can do to make myself a better fighter, friend, and person in general. You're my counter-balance."

I felt breathless. Everything he said was so sweet and mature. This was a side of Natsu I didn't see very often, but I loved it.

"Come on," he said after I couldn't find words to reply. "Let's keep going."

He held my hand as we made our way further in to the maze. I couldn't keep my mind off of what he said long enough to even decide which way to go. Thankfully he lead the way. The next rune we were trapped in ask the question "Is there something you've dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you?"

Thank goodness. Something that didn't make me feel awkward. I quickly answered.

"I've always wanted to publish one of my stories. I just haven't felt brave enough to do it yet."

"You should" he encouraged. "I'm sure it would be great. And you probably already have a following because of the Grand Magic Games. Who wouldn't want to read a book by the amazing Fairy Tail wizard, Lucy Heartfilia?"

I smiled shyly. "Maybe your right. I'll consider it more." Taking the focus off of me, I leaned towards Natsu with a snarky grin. "So Natsu, is there something you've dreamed of doing for a long time?"

Figuring Natsu was an open book with no secret desires, I didn't expect the uncomfortable stance he took when I asked him the question. It made me extremely curious to know his answer.

"Yeah...there is."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hey! That wasn't the second part of the question!"

Damn. He caught me.

"Aw, come on! Tell me," I tried prying.

He smirked. "No. You'll find out eventually."

I play glared at him. What didn't he want me to know?

"And as for why haven't I? Because I'm waiting for the right time."

My eyes widened. "You? Waiting for something?" I began to laugh. "Wow, that's a first. I can hardly imagine."

"It'll be worth my patience," he said and smiled warmly at me.

The maze continued onward and we pushed through it, answering questions any time we hit a dead end. Most of the questions were personal ones about our opinions of ourselves, each other, or our outlook on life. It actually felt really nice to revisit some emotional moments in my life and be able to share those feelings with Natsu. He gave more details about his life with Igneel while I talked about my family. How I always felt like I had been a failure in my fathers eyes; how I overcame that when I decided to join Fairy Tail and make a new kind of family. I expressed my fears that I wouldn't be strong enough for my spirits and how they really meant the world to me.

Natsu listened intently and even held me close when memories of my mother brought me to tears. I let out emotions that I didn't know I had been harboring. It felt refreshing; letting all the things that weighed me down go. And as they slipped from my body, a deeper bond formed between us.

Natsu and I had always had an extremely strong connection before but now I felt even more open and raw to him. It was a feeling I had never experienced with any other person. His willingness to listen and actually be open and honest with me made me consider him in a different light. He wasn't being immature like I expected and I found a new depth to him that I didn't see before.

As we made our way towards the end of the maze, I felt something tugging within me. What exactly was it?

He didn't seem so young anymore... he seemed...

 _Manly_.

The thought made me stop in my tracks. Natsu turned to look at me, his eyes shining brightly in the fading sunlight.

"Luc? What is it?"

I hesitated. "I was thinking that I'm glad we did this maze; even if it wasn't exactly what we expected."

He grinned widely and I couldn't help but thinking how handsome he looked.

"Me too, Luc. We're almost to the end now."

"Yeah," I said, and felt a pang in my stomach. We continued walking and soon found ourselves rounding a corner. For once the maze opened up in many different directions to a wide square shape, and in the middle sat different couples on sets of colorful rugs, each couple holding hands and staring intently in to each others eyes. It was a very strange sight to witness, with the silence vibrating through the intense atmosphere.

"This must be the last test," I leaned in to Natsu and whispered.

"What kind of test is this? A staring contest? If so I'm totally going to win!" He exclaimed and turned towards me, eyes wide.

I pushed at his chest with a chuckle. Tugging on his vest I dragged him to the nearest rug, which was decorated with stars and a crescent moon, all in swirling colors or gold, blues, and purples. Two sitting pillows adorned the rug, each with a picture of a vibrant golden orange sun. We each plopped down and sat crossed-legged and I instantly noticed that any noise coming from the other couples dissolved away. Natsu looked at me and I knew he noticed it too. The rune must contain a silencing script and I became jittery while waiting for the next challenge.

It slowly appeared in front of us. "While holding hands with your partner, you must stare in to their eyes for four minutes. No talking."

I rolled my eyes. "That's all? That's the big final challenge?"

"That's not a challenge at all," Natsu added.

"Well, okay. Let's do this," I said and reached for his hands. His fingers wrapped around mine and instantly warmed them. I had held Natsu's hands many times but this time I actually paid attention to their feel. He had obvious calluses gracing them but his skin was surprisingly still soft and were capable of the gentlest touches. His thumb swept over my palm and sent shivers up my spine.

Staring in to someone's eyes for an extended time may sound like an easy task, but as the minutes ticked away so did my bravery. At first we shared goofy grins with each other, seeing the face of the person we had looked at so many times and grown comfortable with. But as the seconds slipped away so did the easiness, and what was left was the reality of really studying each other openly for the first time. Nervousness soaked through my blood and sent tingles to my stomach. I've faced countless enemies and dangerous situations, but staring in to his eyes for four silent minutes was one of the most thrilling and terrifying moments of my life. Breathing became heavier, and I watched as he experienced the same sensation.

I've always heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul; and man were they not lying. The most terrifying realization was that I was not only really seeing him, but that he was really seeing me. It struck a deep cord of vulnerability in me and made the distance between our bodies seem like a vast crater. A sense of wonder engulfed me and I felt a strange sense of bliss.

I jumped when a buzz went off, signaling the end of the four minutes and releasing us from the rune. A deep sense of relief swept over me, but also one of loss. We both looked at each other with shy smiles.

"That was...interesting," Natsu finally said.

"Um, yeah. Very," I said and nervously giggled. We stood and awkwardly looked anywhere but at each other. To break the tension I began to speak, "let's go ahead and finish the maze."

"Huh?" Natsu train of thought interrupted. "Oh. Yeah." He took off toward the back of the square part of the maze, avoiding other couples still completing their challenge. I followed his path, and walked through the back opening which reveled four new paths.

"What? I thought that was the last task," I said as I eyed the four paths.

"Maybe these all just lead to a different exit?"

A couple followed us and went in to one of the paths to the left of us.

"Let's go this way," I said as I chose the one the farthest to the right. I could see the castle stretching over the maze and knew that this had to be the last portion. Natsu followed close to me but nether of us spoke. I didn't know what to say after hat we had just experienced. This whole maze was confusing and I felt a unfamiliar tension between us.

We took one last turn and found ourselves facing the exit, about a hundred feet in front of us. We both sighed with relief and looked at each with smiles. It was finally over and we could go back to normal Lucy and Natsu.

At least that what I thought, until I hit a clear wall ten feet from the exit.

"No way!" I squeaked and looked back to see Natsu rolling his eyes.

"What now?" He asked. I watched him look beside me to read the new challenge and his eyes opened with shock.

Uh oh.

I turned around to read the challenge but was torn away from it when Natsu grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. His eyes flared intensely, breath coming fast, and without warning he kissed me.

It was a kiss full of heat. His lips were strong, full of passion, and I found myself quickly kissing him back. After all the emotional drain of the maze, not to mention the intensity of the last challenge, I found myself desperately needing him. I wanted to feel and witness every single part of him. I pressed my body harder against his and was satisfied when I heard a sharp intake of breath and a deep growl. My hands found his back and my nails began digging in to him. His hand gripped tighter in my hair, locking me to him. His other hand gripped my hip and I felt his groin buck in to me. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I willingly parted them, wanting even more of him.

Oh my god, I had no clue Natsu could feel like _this_.

A giggle from the opening of the maze shocked us away from each other and my face turned a cherry red as I saw a few people looking in at us. They saw us notice them and quickly turned and skittered away.

I turned to see Natsu smiling at me.

"The runes gone, Luc. We're done now."

I glanced around to see that he was right.

"What did it say?" I asked, taking deep breathes to slow down my racing pulse.

"Where's the fun in me telling you? I'll let you wonder about that one for a while."

Before I could protest, he gave me a smirk and turned tail towards the castle. He glanced over his shoulder and hollered to me.

"I'll see you at the ball tomorrow Lucy!"

And then I was left to revisit the days event over and over in my head.

 **Author's Note:** Yay! First kiss! Haha!

I got the maze idea from a psychology study about strangers being able to fall in love after answering 36 intimate questions together and then staring in to each others eyes for four minutes. If you would like to see all of the questions and maybe try it someday for yourself then you can look in to Dr. Aron's test. It's pretty easy to find online. Alright, well have a wonderful day and I hope this brought you lots of butterflies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Once again I apologize for the wait. The good news is that I found a super cute place to live here in D.C. and I landed a really cool job. My stress levels have gone back down which means more story for you! Your guys reviews really also make a huge difference to me so thank you so much!

Also my boyfriend started watching Fairy Tail with me and we just reached the Grand Magic Games (my favorite arc)! It's been really nice to go back and get to know the characters better again. Hopefully this will keep me on track with their personalities. Well, let's get to the chapter!

 **Chapter 9**

"What do you think about these?" I asked as I held up a pair of velvet rose-colored pumps. Levy's nose wrinkled up as she shook her head no and I quickly put them back on the display.

We met in a quaint shoe boutique in the middle of town after Levy had ate breakfast with Jet and Droy. I had been dying to talk to her all last night about what had happened in the maze but ultimately our room had ended up packed with many of our guild members so we didn't have the chance to speak alone. I had noticed that she had been fidgety all night and guessed that she had something to tell me as well. We had briefly made our plans to sneak away the following morning.

"So, what were you all antsy about last night?" She inquired.

"What makes you say that," I ask, though I know she's not wrong. Images of Natsu kissing me hadn't left my mind for one minute. I couldn't decide if the maze had all been a mistake and I should just forger about it or if I should find him and drag him away to a dark corner to continue where we left off.

"You didn't join in the conversation hardly at all, not even when Lisanna was gushing about her date" she replied and then deviously smirked as she leaned forward and pinched my cheeks. "Also, when you're distracted by your thoughts you get this really goofy look on your face!"

I pouted and swatted away her hands. "At least mine isn't as silly as yours," I teased as I clasped my hands together in front of my chest as I looked up to the ceiling with a dreamy look and sighed.

"I don't do that!"

"You might as well," I said as I winked at her.

"Only when I'm thinking of you, Lu Lu."

"Fair enough," I laughed. Turning around I spotted a pair of strappy silver heels. "What about these?"

"Silver's too cool of a color for your dress, but," she said as she plucked them from my hands, "perfect for mine." She sat down on a close bench and began to try them on. "Now spill; what happened?"

I hesitated, as I peaked around the boutique to make sure no one would overhear. "Natsu kissed me," I hissed under my breath.

Levy stopped fastening her heel and peered up at me. "Finally! It's been a long time coming."

"What?" I looked incredulously at her.

"Everyone's been waiting for it to happen. I mean, come on. You guys are constantly together. He even sleeps in you bed all the time!"

"Well, it sure as hell is confusing me," I say frowning, as I plop down on the bench across from her with my hands on my knees. I glance up at her, "those are really cute, by the way. They really accentuate your legs."

"Then I must get them," she smiles as she prances around the room. "Tell me more about the kiss."

"Well first of all we got stuck in this crazy maze..."

"Oh my god! You too?"

"Ha! I knew you were acting funny last night too! Did you go in with Gajeel?"

Levy's face turned a dark shade of pink but she smiled sinfully. "Yes!" She squealed and clutched her arms to her chest as she rocked side to side excitedly.

"Wow, I can't even imagine Gajeel answering some of those questions. He's so closed off..." I trailed off in thought. Ah. I get it. "You knew didn't you? That it was a couples maze."

"Me? No," she said with fake innocence.

"Levy! You wicked little thing," I said between fits of laughter.

She grinned widely. "I'm just helping things progress. Though I have to say that the whole hold hands with your partner aspect was extremely terrifying. Gajeel's gaze makes me tingle all over."

"It was intense for us too. Hey, speaking of the maze, what was your guys last challenge? Natsu kissed me before I got to see what it said and then he wouldn't tell me."

"The last question?" Levy looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "All it said was 'kiss your partner'".

"Oh, I see."

Disappointment seeped through my chest. So he had been forced to kiss me. It figured. What else could it be? So much for my dark corner fantasies. I didn't have time to wallow in a pity-party though. Levy was obviously holding back her excitement."Wait! So Gajeel kissed you?"

"Not exactly," Levy said, looking bashful. "You know how stubborn he is. He was standing there crossed armed, huffing all Gajeel-like, so I had a stroke of madness and went for it! I grabbed the back on his neck and pressed in to him for a kiss."

"Wow Levy! You go girl!"

Her eyes squinted shut as she laughed. "Unfortunately I shocked him so much that we pushed back to the rune and once the magic lifted I toppled on top of him. It was all rather embarrassing."

"That sound amazingly adorable- and I never thought I would use that word in any sort of context with Gajeel."

Levy giggled and turned around to walk over to the display. "Ah ha! Here Lu, try these on," she said while handing me a pair of sparkling soft gold heels.

"Those are gorgeous," I say as I start undoing the latches.

"But anyways, more about this kiss with Natsu. What was it like? I'm sure you've imagined it before. Did it live up to expectations?"

"More so," I look down to hide my blush. "It was... incredible."

Levy squealed with delight.

"Not to mention surprisingly sexy."

She gasped and grabbed my hand. "I'm so happy for you!"

I chuckled. "It's not like we're dating or anything. And besides, he had to kiss me. That put everything in a different perspective."

"You're over-thinking it, Lu. I'm sure he's wanted to do that for a long time. He was probably just waiting for the right moment to present itself."

Her words took my back to what Natsu had said in the maze. Could he have been talking about kissing me?

Naw, no way.

"Whatever you say." I stood up and gazed at the shoes in the mirror. "These will go nicely with my dress. I'm going to get them."

Time to finally face this ball; along with Natsu and Gray

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry this chapter is so short. I had hoped to get more done but I got a little distracted. Regardless, I promised someone I would have a chapter up tonight (even if it is after twelve here!) so I had to deliver. I got positive feedback about Levy and Lucy's friendship so I wanted to add more to the story. But the next few chapter's will be very focused on the dynamics of Lucy, Gray, and Natsu's relationship, so I promise fluff and jealousy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Wow! I can't believe all of the positive feedback I got the last few days! A few of you let me know that it was GraLu week so this chapter perfectly coincided with it. Where can I find something that lets me know which week it is? I've been thinking about writing a few one shots on the side until I get this fic done so I would probably do those along with the weeks.

Also, last night I saw Mijorni Bori's post about leaving for basic on Monday and requesting a new chapter before then. Unfortunately I had a few drinks last night so I couldn't start on it then but I worked my butt off today to get it out on time! This chapter was really important to me to get it right. I think it really sets the tone for the future of the story so I wanted to get it right. I'm super proud of it; especially Lucy and Gray's dialogue together! But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you Mijorni Bori! Thank you for your service and I hope this brings a smile to your face!

 **Chapter 10**

Splashes of red lit up the otherwise ivory Mercurius ballroom as every surface was adorned with roses, earning its nick-name "Flower-Light Palace". The gold detailing on the walls made the massive room glow with warmth. Waiters dashes about carrying varieties of expensive looking food and bubbling drinks. As one passed me I reached out and grasped a glass of pink champagne, hoping to ease my ever-growing nerves. Tilting the stem back, I took a swig and felt the fizz tingle my lips. Glancing over the rim I spotted my source of nervousness.

He looked dashing in a crimson dress-shirt and dark pants, paired with his ever famous black boots. Lyon spoke with him and I could tell the two ice wizards were having their typical banter. I had steered clear of him since the incident in the supply closet but the inevitable dance would put us face to face again. My thoughts were interrupted by a pretty white haired celestial mage.

"Hello, Lucy. It's been too long," a smiling Yukino greeted.

"Yukino! It's great to see you," I say as I give her a hug. I step back while still holding her by the shoulders and take her in. She chose to wear a light purple dress that makes her hair and skin seem to shimmer. "You look lovely."

"I could say the same for you."

"How has Sabertooth been? Are they treating you right now? You know Fairy Tail will always welcome you with open arms if they aren't."

She smiles in that gentle way of hers and presses her hand to mine. "You're so caring, Lucy. That's why you're such a great celestial mage. But everything's going well. Actually, better than that," she says while glancing over at Rogue and blushing. He's watching her from his place next to Sting and Orga.

"Oh," I say in surprise. "That's great." I wouldn't have pictured those two getting together but stranger things have happened.

"How has Natsu been? I still haven't forgotten the way he stood up for me back at the Grand Magic Games. I feel eternally grateful."

"He's Natsu," I laugh. "Still destroying everything in sight and costing me my rent money on missions, but hey, it's worth it to have his company."

"Are you two together yet?"

I sputter on my drink and think back to our recent kiss. "Together? What makes you say that?"

"You two just seem right for each other."

Leave it to Yukino to always be blunt. Just then a wine glass was clinked from the top of the railing where Princess Hisui appeared.

"Welcome everyone. It's wonderful to see all of our guilds across Fiore gather together again to celebrate our unison as a wizard community. I hope that these last few months have brought you new opportunities to grow your abilities to prepare for the next games," she paused before smiling. "But until then, let's party!"

The room erupted in claps and hooting.

"I've asked a few members from each guild to come forward and join us in the first dance. Would you all kindly step forward and meet me at the dance floor."

I took a deep breath and headed to the center of the dance floor. I saw members from other guild gather together and begin their waltz: Millianna and Kagura, Sting and Yukino, Lyon and Shelia, Jenny and Hibiki, and Baccus with a girl I hadn't met. The crowd gathered around us and watched. I felt a tap on my should and turned around to see Gray holding his hand out to me.

"Shall we?"

I didn't dignify him with a reply, instead just took his hand as we began our stroll across the floor. The others who weren't dancing gathered around to form a circle, making all eyes on us. The room dipped and swirled as we moved together to the sound of the smooth music. Face after face swam past my vision until a spark of pink hair caught my attention. A glance at Natsu revealed two facts: he looked devastatingly handsome in his black pants and vest, white dress-shirt underneath, and he was extremely pissed off.

"Am I so displeasing to you that you won't even look at your partner?" Gray tsked. "It's improper etiquette."

I tore my eyes away from Natsu to look at Gray. He was leaning in closer to me to speak, making me uneasy. Since the last two times I had seen Gray he had kissed me I was a bit weary to be so close to him. Surely he wouldn't do anything with everyone watching. That reassurance made me gather some of my courage.

"You're speaking to me of proper etiquette? You're a exhibitionist stripper."

Grays mouth gaped open and I felt a thrill of pride at my wit.

"That's different," he said as he recovered his composer.

"Not the last time I checked in my book."

"Well, if we're both to be scandalous then I'll just go ahead and take this off," he said as he reached to untuck his shirt.

I raised the hand resting on his shoulder and gave him a little smack on the chest. "Don't you dare. We are representing Fairy Tail here."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing our guild's known for," he teased with a smirk but placed his hand back at my side.

"That's no lie."

"So, I heard something interesting last night."

"Oh please, don't keep me on the edge of my seat," I sarcastically remarked.

"Rumor has it that you and Natsu were locking lips right at the end of the garden maze," he paused as I sucked in my breath. "From your reaction I gather it's true."

"That's none of your concern," I snap back, a blush deepening the color of my face.

"Oh, but I think it is. Why does he get to kiss you but I don't?"

I couldn't think of any way to reply. What a ridiculous question.

"Well neither of you really asked!" I could feel my heart rate speeding up. Was this dance almost over?

"So if I ask nicely I can kiss you again?"

I stumble but Gray only holds me closer. "Stop that. You're confusing what I say."

He throws back his head and laughs. "You know, your blushing face pairs perfectly with that dress of yours."

I grumble as I look down at dazzling peach dress I wear. Erza and Wendy had insisted the same sentiment when I had picked it out a few days ago. The bottom flares out softly with every step I take. The gold heels did end up pairing nicely with it and I had a few pieces of gold jewelry to wear as well.

"Lucy?" Gray whispers in my ear. I look up to see a sincere smiling Gray and my heart jumps. "You seriously do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I curse myself as my voice comes out shaky.

Think of anything to say, Lucy! This is awkward now and I feel like I can't breath.

"I like your tie," I mumble but instantly regret it when I see the devious spark return to his eyes.

"Is that so? Well, there's a lot of things I would like to do with this tie, Lucy."

I pause at his words, confused. "Like what?"

"First, I would take the end around my neck and wrap it around your hands instead-"

"Well I'm about to wrap my hands around your neck, ice bastard." Natsu grabbed the front of Gray's shirt and pushed him back from me.

"Don't interrupt, flame brains."

"The dance is over."

"That doesn't mean I'm done with Lucy."

"I think you are."

"Is that a threat, fire crotch?

"You wanna go, snow ball?"

Gray and Natsu were up in each others faces, ready to throw punches. I needed to stop this before it began. They both looked ready to tear this castle down.

"Guy's, please-"

Before I could continue Erza stepped between them and grabbed for both of their hair. "If you two embarrass Fairy Tail tonight then there will be hell to pay," she snarled.

Both boy's glared at each other before Natsu spoke. "Then he better not be such a pervert."

Gray was about to retort but I was distracted as two hands grabbed me and dragged me away from the scene.

"There you are, Lu! Come dance with me!"

I smiled as a bubbly puff of yellow dress pulled me toward the open balcony to dance. Levy giggled as we stopped and pressed our foreheads together with huge grins.

"You're a life saver," I say as I pull back to take in a giant breath of fresh air. Pale blue lacrima had been spelled to float about the balcony, casting a relaxing hugh. They made it feel as if the night sky had descended and cast the stars about our heads.

"I could tell the atmosphere was heated. What are you doing to those poor boys?"

"Ha," I huffed. "Do you mean what are they doing to poor me?"

She grinned. "Lucky you!" I rolled my eyes and she continued to laugh. Taking a step back from me, she bowed. "Milady, might I have this dance?"

I curtsy before putting on airs. "You may, sir."

Levy keeps in character and resumes the position of a man as we take large dramatic steps around the balcony. Both of us keep serious faces as we begin a tango. She tries to dip me back but fails miserably as we almost fall to the grown together.

"Whoops," she says between laughs as she helps to straighten us up. "Guess I'm not that great of a lead."

"Pretty horrible," I giggle as I poke her side. And just like that I'm back to having a fun time. "Thank you, Levy. Things were getting pretty tense back there. I'm glad I have a best friend like you to lighten my mood back up."

"Of course," she smiles as she take my hand and we start to dance again. Other people began to sneak off to the balcony so I steer us back towards the ballroom. Other couples were waltzing about the room by now. I glanced around to find Natsu and Gray but had no luck. At least there didn't appear to be any more fights. I noticed Gajeel standing by himself and an idea popped in my head.

"Levy." She looked up at me with those big trusting eyes. "You'll thank me later," I said as I sent her away with a wink and a shove. She landed right in my targets arms and I quickly made a dash for the other side of the room before her glare could incinerate me.

Dancing had taken a toll on me, my parched throat aching for any drink. A server was a few feet away so I sashayed over and plucked a glass from her tray. Cherries and mint had been muddled in the clear liquid and I suspected it was a mojito. Taking a large gulp I discovered I was correct.

I knew my cocktails.

I took another long sip as I headed for a seat at an empty table. Most other people were busy socializing with friends from other guilds they hadn't seen for a while. Seeing such excitement in the wizarding community brought me a deep sense of contentment. Ichiya and his gang of pin-up boys fond over Wendy and Shelia and I couldn't help but giggle. It was obvious that Wendy was trying to politely get away from their attention. She was way too shy for their overbearing compliments. Meanwhile, Millianna fawned over Kagura and Erza as they spoke, no doubt about fighting techniques. I was happy to see those two getting along so well.

So caught up in my thoughts was I that I was surprised when I felt a presence sitting next to me.

"Hey, Juvia. Enjoying the ball?"

"Yes, Juvia is rather fond of dancing with Lyon," she said as she stares out at the others.

"You two make a cute couple."

She turns her head to me as she speaks. "So will you and Gray."

"What?!" I gasp. "Juvia, it's not like that."

"Deny it all you want, Lucy Heartfilia, but I was watching you two dance. It is quite obvious. Juvia always knew you were her love rival."

"But I'm not-" I try to say.

"Not anymore. Because Juvia has moved on," she says as she focuses back on the crowd. "Moved on because Gray told her he was in love with someone else."

In love with someone else? Could it be true?

She continued, "but that does not mean that I don't still care about him. If you harm him in any way then I will come after you with vengeance."

I speechlessly stared at the woman in front of me. It was apparent that this was important to her and as such I should take this seriously too.

"Juvia, I promise you have nothing to worry about."

She openly appraised me before rising from her chair and leaving without another word. What she said circled on a loop inside my head.

Gray? In love?

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my! Things are about to heat up! How will the rest of the ball go? You'll find out next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** So, I'm back. I really apologize for it being so long. I haven't had a computer for over half a year, so I just kind of stopped writing. But now I have one again! Which means I will hopefully be updating once a month. I have to also admit, this chapter was the hardest one to write yet. Natsu's perspective alludes me. I get Lucy and I understand Gray's intentions, but Natsu's emotions are always so all over the place that it leaves me confused!

I rewrote this chapter about three times but damn am I happy with it now! Thank you to XxKazut0000Xxxxx for reaching out to me on Tumblr and kicking my ass in to shape! And as always, a huge thank you to Gh0st's buddy. Without his encouragement and story guidance I would be lost!

So here we go; chapter 11. Questions will be answered but even more will pop up! Some of you will not like the direction I chose to take this story. I completely understand, but please don't bash just because it's not your cup of tea. Much love, and thank you all for you patience.

 **Chapter 11**

Burning.

His whole being was alight.

She was there, in his arms, but Natsu knew he shouldn't fault her for these undesirable circumstances. He could, however, beat that icy bastard for even looking at Lucy. He hated the way Gray's hands were touching her so intimately. Hated the way he unabashedly leered at her. But most of all, he hated the way that Gray made her blush and fluster about.

 _He_ was the only one who was supposed to make Lucy glow like that.

And oh god how he wanted it. He could feel it in his blood even now. The desire to claim her. To make her breathless as he slid that peach dress down her hips, trailing her stomach with a path of fiery kisses. Pressing her skin firmly against his as he ravished her whole body with the pleasure he desperately wanted to give her. His hands gripped tighter to the ledge of the water fountain he lounged on as he tried to reel back in his wandering thoughts.

Nonetheless, one man still stood in his way. Teeth clinched as he continued brooding over Lucy and Gray earlier conversation. Even he could admit that Gray was smooth with his words, something that Natsu knew he was disadvantaged at. But if he couldn't win her over with wit, then he would have to figure out a different strategy.

He could always seduce her. It seemed to be Gray's preferred method but Natsu felt uneasy with the idea. He'd never been with anyone in that way and wouldn't know exactly where to start. Though when he had been kissing her in the maze his body had seemed to know instinctively how to react. The memory of their kiss sent pleasant sparks of heat inside him. He wondered if Lucy had felt the same warmth?

But if he only seduced Lucy then there was a chance that Gray could still steal her away. Sex without love was just sex and he didn't think he could bare having just that. He wanted every last bit of her. He wanted her at her highs and her lows. To be the one she could always depend on. He supposed they were pretty close to that due to their friendship. There was undeniably a connection between them that neither shared with anyone else. A connection that could lead to...love?

He wasn't sure, but as he searched for answers under a spiraling endless night sky one thing was abundantly clear; it was time to make his intentions known.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

And as if fate had designed it, there she was, luminescent in the dark courtyard. He couldn't help but compare her to the moon. The soft light that always seemed to envelope her shone through with her compassion and spirit. It eternally soothed the demons inside of him.

"I needed some fresh air," he replied, as the image of her dancing with Gray flashed through his mind again. He repressed a sneer before continuing, "seemed like you were preoccupied anyways."

The smile gracing her face began to fade which made him instantly lament his statement. He'd just dissuade himself from letting his jealousy get the best of him, and yet here he was, fucking things up.

Jealousy. What a loathsome emotion.

She came to sit next to him and looked up at the sky with a deep inhale of breath, rising above his obvious taunt. She appeared so dreamy gazing up at the sky, her hair breezing around her shoulders and those so-soft lips slightly parted. Suddenly they began to move.

"When I was a little girl my mother told me that when people passed away they would become a star, that way when you were missing someone their light would always be there to guide you. The night she died I went outside and howled tears until the sun swallowed up the whole night sky. I remember watching the last star blink out of existence. It was that one right there," she said as she pointed up to a brightly twinkling star in the eastern part of the sky. "I like to imagine that's her star. That's part of the reason I wanted to be a celestial mage; to be closer to her."

His throat felt swollen as he fought for words to say. It was obviously something she held close to her heart and he felt honored that she was sharing this with him. She finally looked at him with a serene smile before continuing.

"I might have been a little preoccupied earlier, but there's no one else I'd rather give myself to."

His breath caught again, and she seemed to realize the implication at the same time. She began to stutter some incoherent rambling before jumping up to walk away. He caught her hand as she left and pulled her to him. He felt her push away slightly before changing her mind and settling against his chest. He inhaled deeply to steady himself.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Lucy." To alleviate her embarrassment he easily changed the subject. "I never did get that dance yet," he whispered in to her hair. "How about it?"

She grinned up at him and slowly began to move to the quiet song floating down to reach them from the orchestra. They didn't dance in any proper form, just contently swayed with each other while the minutes slipped away, and all he could think of was how lucky he was. How any moment spent with Lucy was a moment to remember. He felt so overwhelmed with emotion that it was easy to pull forth the bravery to gaze in to her eyes before caressing her face and slowly leaning down to kiss her. Unlike their first kiss there was no sense of desperation or rush. It was just sweet and simple, yet full of unspoken promises.

She was the one to break away, scarlet highlighting her face. "Natsu, I-"

He placed a finger over the lips he had just tasted. "It's okay, Lucy. I don't have any expectations for answers right now. I just wanted you to know how I feel." She looked at him as if bewildered and he finished, "I'm done playing games."

While she was searching for a reply he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Lurking in the shadows of an entryway was the man who started all of this in the first place. She was still standing there unaware, looking down at the ground to try to conceal her blush. He tilted her chin up so she would make eye contact and grinned.

"I'm sure your dancing talents are being missed by others right now. Why don't you head back upstairs? I'll join you in a bit."

She nodded her head and walked away, but not without turning around twice as if to speak and changing her mind. It took some willpower not to go chasing after her but his rival awaited. He was proud of the way he calmed himself during the conversation with Lucy, except for his one slip-up at the beginning, but now Gray was standing right there and he could feel his fire begin to rise again. He wouldn't be Natsu Dragneel if he didn't take the opportunity to antagonize Gray.

It was just what they did.

Sauntering up to Gray he could clearly see the deep scowl residing on his face. One glance sizing him up as tense, ready to boil over, and Natsu couldn't suppress the exhilarating surge he felt. Gray always got his blood pumping.

"There you have it, ice princess. Lucy is as good as mine," he gloated. "You should know by now that I will always win."

Gray sneered. "You think after one shitty kiss that you're the winner?" He mockingly laughed. "You obviously don't understand women. Though I will admit that it's time that I picked up the pace. Things are just starting to get interesting."

"Interesting? She's more than some sexual conquest, Gray."

Gray looked appalled at him. "Of course I know she's more than that! I would never do anything to actually hurt her. Though, after seeing her in that dress tonight I couldn't keep my mind off of taking her back to my room or in a dark hallway to fuck-"

"Don't you dare touch Lucy!" His temper mounted and moving quickly he struck out landing a hard punch across Gray's face. Gray growled, clutching his cheek before whipping around to punch Natsu square in the stomach. His breath left him as he leaned over clutching his sides. Gray took the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and slam him against the wall, clutching his hand against Natsu's throat.

"It's Lucy's choice, Natsu. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn't hear her say anything about being yours," Gray smirked manically. "Maybe she didn't like kissing you."

"Fuck you," he rasped while staring daggers at Gray. It only made Gray smile wider and his eyes lit up with excitement. He leaned closer in to Natsu before speaking.

"Now, I do believe we should be on more equal playing grounds, so out of the kindness of my heart I'm going to help you." Before Natsu could tell him where he could stick his kindness, Gray continued. "The next time you kiss Lucy you should do it like this."

All of the sudden Gray was pressed firmly against him, his mouth demanding Natsu's to reply. His hand left Natsu's throat as it traveled up to tangle in his pink hair. Gray nipped Natsu's lip hard and tasted blood as Gray's tongue slipped past his lips. He was showing no gentleness, just raging passion and need, and Natsu was shocked that his body felt extremely hot. He allowed himself one insane moment of pleasure as he pressed back, feeling Gray gasp as their hips rubbed together, before pushing Gray away by his shoulders.

They both glared at each other with hooded eyes and swiftly rising chests. A part of Natsu was terrified that it would happen again, while the other part was confusingly wanting it to. Gray closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before straightened himself and looking at Natsu again. Gray paused at the sight, but only for a moment.

"You said you were done with games?" Gray looked down at him with a pause before smirking. "But I'm only just beginning, Natsu."

And with that Gray walked away, not turning around once to look at him. If he did he would have saw a pissed-off Natsu, slipping down the wall to sit in confused brooding for the rest of the evening.

 **Authors Note:** OH SHIT


End file.
